


At His Side

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At his side is where she is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At His Side

Bucky felt a body brush his arm as it sat next to him. He rolled his head from where it rested against the plane and looked down to find Jemma staring across the belly of the plane. “What has you so put out?”

She sighed. “I don’t like him.”

Bucky looked where her glare was pointed to find the agent in charge. Neither of them knew him very well, but he had received praise by Coulson. “Should I shoot him?” She looked up at him with a small smile now in place, then she fought it off.

"No," she chuckled. "He isn’t bad. I don’t think he cares for having some scientist tell him what to do." Jemma yawned and rested her own head back.

"If you hadn’t been up working the whole night…" He began, starting again the reprimand he had given her when she strolled into his door at 3 am, three hours before they were going to take off.

"I had work to do," she said through another yawn.

"Get some sleep Jemma," he told her more firmly, this time lifting his head.

"And be the only one napping? I’m sure Agent Stuck Up would look down on that."

“When it comes down to you coming out alive I don’t give a shit what he thinks. Get some rest.”

"Oh yea, let me just go find a bed," she said sarcastically and made a show of looking around.

Bucky sighed in exasperation and raised his weapon from his lap and set it aside. “Come on.”

Jemma groaned as he pulled at her shoulder and she scooted down to lay her head on his thigh and curled her legs against her chest.

Bucky laid his cybernetic arm over her, grasping her hip with a sudden protective urge. Agent Stuck Up did look down at her with clear disappointment, a frown on his face. When he looked up though, Bucky met his stare head on, cold, unflinching, until he finally the other agent looked away. With that pissing contest won Bucky settled his head back again. His closed, just enough so that he could give an appearance of sleeping while still watching. He didn’t sleep well as it was, and he definitely couldn’t with others around and Jemma tired and sleeping at his side.


End file.
